


The X Files - I Still Believe

by aryaintardis



Series: The X Files - I Still Believe [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Science Fiction, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaintardis/pseuds/aryaintardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully was fast asleep at 3 am when she was startled by the noise of the ringing phone. She looked at the screen to realize it was a name she hasn't seen on the phone screen in ages. 6 years to be exact that she has neither heard from nor seen Mulder. Not since the incident at the Lake Erie where he has gone missing all those years ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The X Files - I Still Believe

Scully most definitely had better things to do on a Saturday night than to indulge Mulder's long-time obsession with the extraterrestrial. She has been ignoring his calls for a week now, along with some texts concerning 'weird activity' in Michigan off the coast of Lake Erie. Scully wanted nothing to do with the FBI or the alien conspiracy for a long time. Being a doctor -although not as unpredictable and thrilling as being an X Files agent- has been most definitely more peaceful. She has grown accustomed to her new mundane life as Mulder called it.

As she heard the doorbell rang she found herself getting excited about the pizza she ordered. Of course the excitement was cut short with the sight of Mulder carrying what seemed to be a lot of files in a box.

"Not the pizza man." Scully muttered.

"It's the pizza night?" Mulder said "I hope it has bacon."

"What do you want Mulder?"

"You need to see this." Mulder said as he welcomed himself into the house against Scully's unhappy attitude towards seeing him.

As he took out his phone to show her a video footage Scully knew her chances of getting out of this one without getting involved was slipping away from her. The video showed a seemingly normal night at the Lake Erie. As the person holding the camera came closer to the lake it could be seen that there was an invisible line crossing between two trees all the way to the lake. At one point she could see the leaves on the trees moving with the wind and a few centimetres away it was like the time was frozen. There was no movement in the trees or the lake.

"Force field?" she asked trying to mask her curiosity.

"I think so, the only problem is, it appears once in a few weeks and it seems completely random and I have no clue as to when it is going to happen."

"Maybe you just don't know the pattern." Scully said.

"That's why I need you." Mulder immediately replied knowing that at this point he got her hooked on this case.

...to be continued.


End file.
